CCB/changelog
THIS BOT HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED AND THIS PAGE IS ONLY HERE FOR HISTORIC REFERENCE All changes to CCB are listed below: CCB Nanael= Version 2.8.3 " Latest Release - 10/26/2016 *Fixed a bug that prevented further kicks when checking for certain phrases or flooding. Version 2.8.2 : Previous Release - 10/22/2016 *Fixed a few bugs that could cause conflicts if the bot owner were to transfer ownership, as well as a bug that prevented resetting all options to their defaults. Version 2.8.1 : Previous Release - 10/22/2016 *The bot now includes Owner Commands (!ignore, !resetuser, !grantreserved, !grantultimate) as well as a new command !ignored. *You can now add users to an ignore list either through the command or the options. The ignore list works just like idle mode, except for only the users in the list. *Ultimate and Reserved are now their own separate access groups. It is recommended you delete any previous access data or reset the bot to prevent conflicts. *The Chat Moderator capabilities have been refined. The bot will now ban first if there is a choice of two or more actions it has to take (this is only if it has been set to ban or kick and ban in at least one option). There is also the option to or not to ignore chat moderators as well as case sensitivity. *The dialog box has also been changed to be more efficient when looking through it, as well as displaying some new additional information. *Changed some of the dialogue for some of the commands. *Fixed some bugs I found where you couldn't save your options after a number of times during the same session. Version 2.8.0 : Current Main Feature Release - 10/15/2016 *The bot now has chat moderator capabilities. Spam, Flood, and Phrase detection. It can kick, warn, and/or ban users. *The "!rp" command has been renamed to "!do", as "!rp" may later be used for a different feature. *Logs now get saved underneath a subpage of their current version, when saved locally. *Changed a bit of the dialogue for certain commands. *Made it so it can load faster, so it no longer has to fetch external data if it's already done so in the same session. *Cleaned the script a bit more to try to keep it as small as possible. *All data from previous releases will be erased as soon as this version is added. (Logs you saved locally will not get overwritten) *All releases of CCB Nanael 2.7 will no longer be supported. Version 2.7.5 : Previous Release (Bug Fixes/Improvements) - 10/02/2016 *Fixed a bug that prevented status messages from being stored throughout the browser session. *The bot now includes an "!owner" command as well as granting full access automatically to the bot's owner. *Changed how certain commands work (!tell, !untell, !told, !commands. See the commands descriptions.), and changed the dialogue for most of them to make it more comprehensive and on level with the latest version. *Improved the bot permissions so now it will only run on specific wikis for that bot only. *Cleaned up more of the bot script to make it more efficient and faster to import/run. *Other really minor adjustments. Version 2.7.4 : Previous Release (Minor Bug Fix/Improvement) - 09/29/2016 *Fixed a minor bug when getting the pages that store permissions Version 2.7.3 : Previous Release (New Options & Minor improvements) - 09/29/2016 *Added two more options, one for disabling or enabling saving logs to the site and another to make it easier to update the bot (See the "Logs" and "Advanced" tabs in the options) *Status messages are now stored throughout the browser session. *Changed dialogue for the "!savelogs" command. *Made minor security changes. Version 2.7.2 : Previous Release (Security additions & Minor improvements) - 09/26/2016 *Added some security features to prevent the bot from being used by those that have not gained permission to use it. *Improved some of the dialogue and information displayed so it's more clear and less confusing (ex: "Disabled Commands" in the configurations display). *Removed a few minor bugs that made certain commands awkward, as well as cleaning up most of the script. *Changed how you input a parameter for the "!off" command. (You can check it out in the command description) Version 2.7.1 : Previous Release (bug fix) - 09/18/2016 *Fixed a bug that allowed users to see commands available to other users. Version 2.7.0 : Previous Main Feature Release - 09/17/2016 *Revised Dialogue to make it more clear. *Changed how some commands work and removed !cleartell *The bot now includes options and can be configured through them. *A few changes made to the Dialog Box. *Bot can now save logs locally automatically and bot configurations are no longer lost. *Many other bug fixes and small changes. |-|CCB Laila= This version has not been released yet. Note: *The version's first number is a new phase for the bot (many changes to features). The version's second number are new features. The version's third number are bug fixes.